


Painful thoughts and memories

by CuriousTalkative



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Louie is sad, Platonic Relationships, Webby is sad, celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousTalkative/pseuds/CuriousTalkative
Summary: It's Christmass Eve, and while the others are celebrating, Louie and Webby are both down because of some events on their last adventure.
Relationships: Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 22





	Painful thoughts and memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Happy new year!!! This is a Secret Santa project for @loubbyislife on Tumblr!!! Sooo, here it is people!!! I have to say, English is not my native language, you will find out soon enough, so please don't jujde me too hard, I'm trying!! Also, this is my first fan-fiction ever, and altought I'm good at writing in my native language, I don't know about English... I guess YOU will have to tell me what do you think in the comments below!!! Have a nice day!!!

Webby was sitting at the stairs, with her knees pulled at her belly. She wasn’t feeling so well. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone else was in the living room celebrating except her. Something about their last adventure was troubling her mind, and she wasn’t in the mood to celebrate Christmas. She planned to sit there and think, and maybe return to the others after a while, pretending everything is fine, before they realize she was gone in the first place. Besides, it was their first Christmas actually expecting, Santa!! She wouldn’t ruin it… after all he owes them, because they helped him a few days ago, so Louie said they might get more gifts and everyone was excited with that!!!

She looked at the clock and realized she was missing for only ten minutes. “Well, I can stay a little more” she thought to herself. She knew with ~~her~~ theirs’ big family, it was easy not to notice someone’s absence for a while, and she didn’t blame them. 

What Webby did not know, was that a certain someone was heading her way, completely unaware of her presence…

$$$

Louie thought he was fine. After the adventure, he really wasn’t feeling so good, mentally, and thought it would go away if he just didn’t think of it. It really was better a while ago, his brothers and Webby were really helping him to forget about it, even if they didn’t have a clue, he was dealing with some certain emotions… But with all those happy songs and encouraging words, Louie couldn’t take it anymore. He left the room immediately and headed for the stairs, to think, and maybe break down, on his own, without getting revealed to the others, and spoiling the mood.

So, Louie headed down the stairs quietly. As he was heading to the top of the last stair, he spotted someone sitting at the bottom of it. His first thought was to leave as fast as possible, not risking anyone finding out about his current state, but… who could be standing there? Everyone else was in the living room, Louie was sure of that… _or was he?_ He was thinking about it for some seconds, but when he heard a sob, he made his decision and headed towards the figure.

As he was getting closer, he recognized the person sitting in the stairs. It was Webby. And she was looking troubled. Her eyes were glassy, and some tears rolled down at her cheeks. It broke Louies’ heart seeing her like that, with her beautiful dress, sitting alone on the stairs, crying.

“Webby?”

Webby jumped at the call of her name. She didn’t expect anyone finding her, and she felt foolish for choosing a so obvious place.

“Webby? You ok?” Ok, yeah, it was a stupid question to ask, because she was obviously NOT okay, but he didn’t know what else to ask.

“Wha… Yeah, yeah I’m… I’m fine really. No worries, just… came here to check if everything was ok… you know? You can never be sure if someone’s on your house unless you check, I’m always saying…” Webby said, nervously laughing. Louie knew she was a bad liar, and he was an expert, but it was worth a shot…

“Okay… so?”

“So what?”

“Is anyone on our house?”

“Um, no… Nope. There’s nobody here, everybody’s safe now!! I better head back to the others” she said cleaning her eyes. “Now that I know everything’s fine, I should join them. Wouldn’t want to miss Donald’s Christmas songs…”

“Webby… quit it already… you’re not even good at it. I mean, come on… Uncle Donald’s singing?” Louie said taking a seat next to her. There was no going back now…

“Too far?”

Louie nodded. “Now come on, tell me why you’re really here.”

“What if I don’t want to tell you Louie? Why are _you_ here anyway?”

“I just came here to check on you…”

“Wow. You really _are_ a master of lying…”

At that Louie, flinched, as he was in pain, but didn’t comment it. “Look, why _I_ came here is irrelevant. I’m not the one who was crying two minutes ago…”

Webby grinned with shame at that. “You saw it?” Louie nodded. “Fine, yes, I have some troubled thoughts, but it’s nothing…”

“Webby, if it’s nothing, then why don’t you talk to me about it?”

Webby frowned at that and thought about it. If she told Louie, she would probably feel better… but she was afraid of his reaction, and she didn’t want him to tell the others about it… But, Louie was good at keeping secrets, and maybe he could help her. It wouldn’t be the first time after all, but still… She looked at him for the first time since his arrival, and immediately noticed something was wrong. He wasn’t making eye contact either, and she noticed that he was slightly trembling, like he was about to cry… Suddenly, she knew the answer…

“Let’s make a deal. _I_ tell _you_ what is wrong, and then _you_ tell _me_.”

She knew Louie. He would do anything to help her, because he was also stubborn. And because he was, he might have refused to even show, his feelings. With that, thought… he didn’t have much of a choice…

Louie turned at her wide eyed _. What? He couldn’t do that!!!_ He thought about it. _He –again- had gotten into a situation that he couldn’t get out of. Why was he so stupid and curious? If he had just left before knowing it was Webby who was sitting there, he would be just fine now!_ At that thought, he was ready to break down crying, but he had to pull his self together. Webby needed him right know, and since he was there for her, he wouldn’t chicken out now…

“Okay Webby. We got a deal.”

She grinned at him recognizing her success and took a deep breath to relax. Confession time, she playfully thought. Wait…She was feeling already better _! Yep, talking about it, was indeed the right decision!_

“It’s just… remember our last adventure, a few days ago?” Louie nodded, how could he gave forgotten…

“Well, I… the… the monster we were fighting, had sworn vengeance at clan McDuck… and, while I was with Huey and Scrooge, I… I thought about it and planned to take it down, while it was focused on the others…”

“Yeah, Huey told me about it, but I heard it didn’t turn out great… is it because of that? Webby, you are still young, you can’t expect to take down a giant on your own…”

“No!!.... It’s not because of that, but,… just that,… you know…”

Louie widened his eyes in realization. “Aww Webbs no… hope it’s not what I think it is!! You _are_ , one of us and part of our family! Come here…” Louie said, opening his arms for a welcoming hug.

Webby hesitated a second, but then fell into his arms and started crying. Louie curled his hands around her and didn’t say anything, giving her time to cry and organize her thoughts. After a while, Webby spoke again.

“But, Louie… if it didn’t attack me, that m-means I-I’m not a part of C-Clan McDuck…”she said with a loud sob

“Webby, no matter what a stupid, hideous, giant monster thinks you are, you still are part of our family. The name doesn’t matter. What really matters, is the… I can’t believe I’m saying that… the love and care you get. We love you like we would love a sister, and no matter, what anyone says, you are a member of Clan McDuck Webby. And you know what? You are one of the best McDucks, because while some others were just born with the title… you earned it. And you’re the first one who ever did that…”

Webby looked at him with teary eyes. This time thought, she wanted to cry of joy. She hugged Louie again, and gave him a kiss at his cheek. “Thanks Louie, you’re the best!” she smirked.

“Don’t mention it. Besides… how can you tell the monster didn’t attack you?” Louie chuckled.

“Well, I… I mean, it was facing Scrooge and Huey when I attacked, and it didn’t notice me…”

“How can you tell? You didn’t win it, so that means that it was fighting back, but it is only fighting members of the Clan McDuck. Of course, it _could_ be fighting back at people that attack it, but how can you know for sure?” he insisted in a teasing tone

“Well, ok… I admit it. I don’t know for sure!!” She laughed and gave a friendly punch at Louies’ shoulder.

“Oow…”Louie said, which made Webby laugh even brighter and spreaded a smile at Louies’ face. That was much better than crying, he thought to himself, and smiled even more, because -finally- he did something right!!!

“Soooo…. Wanna talk about _your_ , problem?” Webby said, remembering the deal they made before.

“That? It was nothing, just a issue I’ve had after the adventure too…”

Webby came even closer to him looking so… Webby-ish, and Louie couldn’t help it but chuckle.

“Ok, ok. It’s just that sometimes I feel useless, like I can’t do anything right, and, well I don’t know, like… I should stop being me, because if I stop, I might do something right finally. I just wanna become better… Don’t worry about it thought, while you had that crazy adventure, me and Dewey talked and I am really fine now… I just had a breakdown before, but as I said before, I’m fine now. Thanks to you…” Louie said, and he meant every. Single. Word. He smiled shyly.

“Ok Louie, if you say you are fine, I believe you. But, you have to know, that you’re perfect, just the way you are, and I’ll always be here to talk to.” She said, knowing Louie wouldn’t open up more, tonight, and got up.

“Thanks Webby… same here” he said, getting up and giving her one last hug.

“Now, let’s go Webbs, I really wanna hear Uncle Donald singing…” he laughed.

Webby gave him another punch in the shoulder and laughed to.

$$$

“See 22? I told you everything is under control” Scrooge chuckled when Louie and Webby came into the room, smiles wide in their little faces.

“I suppose you were right…” Beakly agreed, watching with relief Webby asking _Donald_ to sing… _To sing? Wait, what??_

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! If you see any tragic grammar mistake, please tell me and I'll try to correct it!! You can find me on Tumblr as @TheDuckBrothers if you wanna chat for anything!!! I never say no to new friends!!!!! If you liked, I'm thinking about writing another two, previously and after that story, but I really need your opinion about it!!!


End file.
